Scott Hall
Scott Hall was a tragic supervillain on The Venture Bros. Formerly Henchman 1 for The Monarch, he was shown to be one of his best and most competent henchmen until an unfortunate encounter with Brock Samson that nearly killed him. After recovering, he attempted to be his own villain (Henchman Zero) but failed miserably due to Henchman 21 thwarting him. Later on, he was inducted into The Revenge Society under the alias Zero. Character History In his first appearance, he goes on a mission with Henchmen 21 and 24 to infiltrate J.J.'s compound on Spider-Skull Island to install a video uplink (a Dark S-7 maneuver) with The Cocoon.''The Lepidopterists'' Throughout the episode they tease him repeatedly as they believe that, because he is the new guy, he's going to die on the mission to which he continuously denies. They leave him on Spider-Skull Island and he is presumed dead after a run-in with Brock Samson despite putting up a valiant effort against the OSI agent who proceed to seriously beat him. However, he survived this encounter, and appears again in season 4 as the villain Henchman Zero, who kidnapped henchmen and sidekicks, because "they think they're heroes".''Any Which Way But Zeus'' He tries to get revenge on Henchman 21 but he is chased down by his former prisoners, leaving his fate unknown. Scott again survives this experience and is next seen as a new member of the The Revenge Society in the Season 6 special ''All This and Gargantua-2''. He has dropped the title "henchman" from his name in favor of the moniker Zero while proclaiming "I hench for no man". He is seen at a meeting of the Revenge Society in their new base in which they discuss committing a large heist concocted by Dr. Henry Killinger. During the heist, Zero and Baron Werner Ünderbheit were responsible for raiding the vault onboard Gargantua-2. Incidentally, Brock Samson and Amber Gold were being held in the vault as trespassers. Zero immediately recognizes Brock, to whom he is hostile, while Brock does not recognize Zero at first. Eventually, Brock recognizes Zero and begins to taunt Zero about the beating he gave him in Season 4 and how he believed he had got the guts to become his own villain but failed miserably. Zero then draws a pistol and points it at Brock, stating that he was going to kill Brock on behalf of all the henchmen that Brock has murdered. An asteroid then hits Gargantua-2, causing Zero to become distracted, allowing Amber Gold to grab and break his arm. Hank walks into the vault to free Brock and Amber just in time to see Brock snap Zero's neck, finally killing him. Episode Appearances Season 3 *''The Lepidopterists'' Season 4 *''Any Which Way But Zeus'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' Trivia *He is finally killed for real by Brock Samson in ''All This and Gargantua-2'', which is coincidental (not ironic) given 21's reporting of his "Death By Samson" in ''The Lepidopterists'' when he was believed to have been just another Monarch Henchman to have died at the hands of Brock. As a result of this, his cause of death is officially "Death By Samson". *He winds up falling into the cliches that he tried so hard to avoid. He shows up with no explanation at the start of ''All This and Gargantua-2'', demonstrates that he is one of the most competent members of The Revenge Society, and is unceremoniously killed in an instant while everyone forgets about him a few seconds later. *Possibly named after the wrestler who played Razor Ramon, Scott Hall. Gallery shot02.jpg|Scott Hall as Henchman Zero shot16890.jpg| The Avenging Henchman File:Shot167.jpg|Scott Hall as Henchman 1 References Category: Death By Samson Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:The Fluttering Horde Category:Former Henchpersons